Ol' Bessy Rides Again
by whitem
Summary: Slim catches Joss and Wade in a weighty situation. Rated 'T' just to be safe, but it's not that bad. My entry into Zaratan's new pairing contest...


I know I need to work on a couple other things, but I got this idea for Zaratan's new Pairing Challenge. I've never done a Joss/Wade before. HUGE thanks to Neo for her help!

Disclaimer: I had nuthin' to do with the creation of the characters therin…

Ol' Bessy Rides Again

"Now whar is that daughter of mine?" Slim Possible said to himself as he was walking around the house looking for Joss. "Ah know she wanted that Wade fellar to help her with that new communications device she wuz workin' on. I jus' can't believe that he flew all the way out here to Montana jus' ta help her."

Slim continued to search the large 2-story ranch house, and was getting ready to leave the house to check inside the barn when he walked past one last room he had checked on earlier. 30 minutes ago no one was in the room, but now he was hearing voices, and one sounded an awful lot like his little girl.

"C'mon Wade… Don't be nervous. I know you've never done anything lak this b'fore, but ya gotta try." There was a short pause, and then Joss spoke again, but this time her voice sounded a bit… huskier, than normal. "I know **I** lak it."

Every sense in Slim's body was screaming to burst into that room and see just what was going on in there, but he trusted his Sweet Tea, so he didn't move. A sound that could only be construed as a grunt then came from the other individual.

"That's it Aggie… Again!" Another grunt could then be heard from Wade, and Slim's hand slowly reached up to the door handle. "Again Aggie… Again! Push it hard!" The knuckles on Slim's hand were now turning white and his mustache ticked to one side.

"B… but what about…" A breathless Wade sputtered.

The excitement in Joss' voice was now unmistakable. "Don't worry none about yer technique Aggie. That will come with more practice. And believe me… you **will** get more practice!"

Slim couldn't take anymore, but instead of bursting into the room he released the door handle and quietly went down the hall and into his study. Without a word he strode to the one object he had come in the room for, and then quietly approached the door once more.

Again he heard his daughter's voice. "Yer getting' good at this Wade. With more practice I'm sure you'll be able to…"

Joss was interrupted by the sound of splintering wood and the door swinging wide and slamming into the opposite wall, causing the door handle on the inside to embed itself into the plaster board.

"Git yer slimy city slicker hands offa my daughter you two-bit hornswagggler!"

"Daddy!" Joss shrieked in surprise. "What are you…"

"It's all right Sweet Tea." Slim said interrupting his 14-year old daughter. "This slimy little varmint here won't ever lay a finger on you ever agin'."

Wade could do nothing but stay where he was, which was lying on his back staring at Slim Possible with wide fearful eyes. But it wasn't Slim's face that he was looking at… it was the rather large double barrel shotgun that was leveled directly at his head.

"But Daddy!" Joss said in a fearful voice. "It's not at all what ya think! If'n you will jus' put down Ol' Bessy and take a look with yer fool eyes, you will see what's really goin' on here!"

Joss then gently lay a hand on her father's forearm. He slowly lowered the gun and blinked once, then twice. Slim then started to look around the room some more and realized that he was actually standing in one of the smaller workout rooms that were located throughout the large house.

Wade was lying on a bench holding a barbell just above his chest, which looked like it had about 100 pounds of weight on it. His eyes were still wide with fear and he was sweating profusely on his rotund face.

Slim let go of the barrel with one hand, and let his other hand drop so the barrel of the gun was now pointing at the floor. "Oh My Stars Joss… Wade… I'm so, so sorry." Slim's cheeks were about as red as his daughter's hair.

"Jus' whut did you think we were doin' in here Daddy?" Joss asked with her arms crossed over her chest and looking into her father's eyes.

"I… Ah… uhm…" Slim couldn't quite articulate what he wanted to say at first, but then quickly added, "I jus' wanted to show Wade Ol' Bessy here. The 1878 Lefever Double Barrel Shotgun is a classic."

"Daddy…" Joss said dangerously with a look that told her father he should just be quiet. Slim was smart and ducked out of the workout room, closing the door behind him, leaving pieces of the now partially destroyed wall to trickle onto the floor.

"Uhh… Joss?" Wade said nervously.

"Can you believe the _nerve_ of him!" Joss said as she started to get hot under the collar.

"Joss?" Wade said again.

"Bustin' in here like we were a couple of 'love-starved' teenagers about to do sumthin' completely inappropriate!

"Jocelyn… Please…"

"Not now Wade. Sometimes Daddy can be jus' a bit too… over-protective." She used air quotes to accentuate the last phrase.

"Joss… I need help…" Wades voice now sounded a bit panicky, and Joss looked over at her friend.

She walked up behind Wade and next to his head. "I mean really… Doesn't he trust me?"

"Joss… I'm losing consciousness here…" Wade said as the weight bar slipped in his sweaty palms.

Looking down at her friend Joss scoffed a bit, grabbed the 100 pound weight bar with one hand and hefted it up onto its cradle. Wade then sat up on the bench breathing hard. "Thanks." He croaked out.

Joss then plopped herself onto the bench behind Wade. "Really Aggie… Y'all need to work on yer upper body strength." She then draped her arms over Wade's shoulders. "Ya can work on losing a few 'L B's'… But don't lose those freckles. Ah think they're kinda cute."

She then planted a quick kiss on Wade's cheek and literally skipped out of the room leaving Wade looking like he swallowed one of Tornado's servos.

The end…

So… Y'all like mah little Jade pairing?

Oh and 'neb… Hope ya don't mind me writing this.


End file.
